Gerxel
Gerxel (ガーゼル Gāzeru) refers to two related persons, one of whom is the final boss of TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Both were recognized and worshiped by the people of Zoa as the same entity. Pontiff Gwenchaos of the Gerxel Church schemes to resurrect the second Gerxel through a ritual that requires the four shamans—Enteh, Katri, Tia, and Neyfa—as sacrifices. Gerxel is also likely to be related in some way to the deity Lazberia worshiped by the ancient Empire of Lazberia. Profile The name Gerxel was first applied to the emiyu Miradona by her four servants in an attempt to keep humans from disturbing her. They warned the native Zoans of Lieberia to stay away from her home in Mt. Cielo, lest they incur the wrath of the terrible god that supposedly dwelt within. As a result of this, the Zoans began to worship Miradona as the war-god Gerxel, eventually coming to believe that they were a chosen people who had curried their god's favor and protection. The second person referred to as Gerxel was originally a Zoan chieftan named Kalbazan (カルバザン Karubazan) who waged war against the settlers of the Republic of Reeve who hailed from the continent of Jugd. Though the Zoans believed they had their god Gerxel's protection, they were slaughtered by Reeve's Consul Denoas. In an attempt to beg Gerxel personally for help, Kalbazan dared to enter the temple at Mt. Cielo. After making it past her guardians, he found Miradona asleep in the form of a gigantic white dragon. Believing her to be the god Gerxel, he drank her blood and gained the power to transform into a powerful dragon. Thereafter, he claimed to his fellow Zoans that he was Gerxel himself, and he formed the Zoa Empire and attempted to conquer all of Lieberia. He had many female slaves sacrificed at Mt. Cielo, one of whom, Utna, was rescued by Miradona and given the same powers as Kalbazan. Kalbazan was eventually slain at the hands of the hero Carluon with Utna's assistance. In the final chapter of the game, Gwenchaos performs a ritual at Mt. Cielo that resurrects Kalbazan into his own body by spilling the blood of Utna's descendants Enteh, Katri, Neyfa, and Tia; all the shamans but Tia are killed in the process. However, he is slain by a combined attack from Runan, Holmes, Sennet, and Tia before he could regain his full power and destroy Lieberia with his Black Rain. After his defeat, Gwenchaos dies, and Miradona herself seals Kalbazan's spirit away for good. The truth behind the identity of both Gerxels was known to the White Sage Morse, who had been one of Miradona's four servants. In the Full Ending of ''Utna Heroes Saga'' (unlocked by having all recruited characters survive), Morse passes this knowledge along to Holmes. Relation to Berwick Saga Following Kalbazan's defeat at the hands of Utna and Carluon, several of his followers fled the continent to avoid persecution. Settling in a foreign land to the north, these Zoans easily overpowered the natives and created their own state. Their religion became polytheistic, and at the head of the pantheon was Lazberia, a deity of creation and destruction. In the name of their chief god, they founded the Empire of Lazberia, after which this newfound continent was also named. It is unclear whether the god Lazberia was simply a new name for Gerxel, or if these Zoan pilgrims adopted the religion of the natives they conquered. The Zoans claimed to be "Sons of God" (i.e., children of Lazberia) hailing from the celestial kingdom of Altesia, so they may have absorbed the natives' religious names and terms into their own religion in order to justify their conquest of the continent. Over the next millennium after the Empire's founding, this religion underwent major changes. Lazberia became worshiped in two aspects—the Sky Father Raze, god of the night and death, and the Earth Mother Veria, goddess of the day and rebirth—two halves of the same creator deity who held the cosmos together. Eventually, these two sects had a schism, and these two aspects were recognized into two entirely different deities. The priests of Raze won out over those of Veria, and the latter were banished from the Imperial Capital. Long after the fall of the Empire of Lazberia, Raze and Veria became the head of two religions, which were worshiped by the Raze Empire and the lands of the Berwick League. In the epilogue of Berwick Saga, Owen and Quescria discuss the possibility of eventually reuniting their churches into one. In-Game Stats Trivia *While it is not shown in the game, it is implied that Gerxel has the power to shift between human and dragon forms like the other Emiyu-blooded characters. *The unused class, Naga Dragon, looks very similar to Gerxel's Dark Dragon class except it is white. This may be related to Miradona being the source of his power. Gallery Gerxel Battle Animation.gif Category:Final bosses